


SPIDER-Man

by Windify



Series: Jaký otec, takový syn (IronDad & Spiderson) [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers
Genre: Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, prank goes wrong
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Proč je Peter Spider-Man? Rozhodně ne proto, že by měl rád pavouky. Ironií je, že z nich má strach. Jaká škoda, že tohle Clint se Samem nevěděli dříve.





	SPIDER-Man

Peter měl dobrý den. Flash ho neotravoval a z testu z biologie dostal A+. Navíc byl pátek, což znamenalo, že přespával na základně Avengers společně s Avengers. 

Takže samozřejmě, že samozvané Parker Luck muselo zasáhnout. Jinak to prostě nefungovalo. 

„Ahoj, Happy!“ rozloučil se s řidičem, když dorazili na základnu a on vystoupil z auta. 

„Měj se, Petere!“ zavolal za ním a pro sebe se usmál nad jeho energičností. Před celým tím fiaskem s Vulturem ho vnímal jenom jako otravný objekt, ale jakmile se s Peterem vídal téměř denně, jelikož ho vyzvedával ze školy kvůli opravdové stáži u Starka, zvykl si na ustavičné brebentění a překvapeně zjistil, že jeho povídání nakonec i vítal. 

Peter prosvištěl kolem recepční (samozřejmě ani je nezapomněl pozdravit), zaplul do výtahu a vyvezl se do obývacích prostor základny. 

„Friday, kde jsou všichni?“

„Šéf je v dílně, ale míří nahoru. Pan Rogers, paní Romanoff, slečna Maximoff a Vision jsou v tělocvičně, pan Barton a pan Wilson v obývacím pokoji, kde hrají Mario Kart, a doktor Banner si čte v kuchyni. Mám je informovat o tvém příchodu, Petere?“

„Ne, děkuji, Friday,“ usmál se na strop. Zanedlouho vstoupil do obýváku a radostně vítal Hawkeye s Falconem. „Dobrý den, pane Bartone a pane Wilsone! I vám, doktore Bannere!“ dodal, sotva se dostal doprostřed obýváku, odkud viděl i na Bruce. 

„Ahoj, Petere!“ odpověděli svorně, načež Sam zaklel: „Zatraceně, Clinte, to je podvádění!“

Peter se krátce zachichotal. „Jaké je skóre?“ 

„Pět ku sedmi pro Clinta,“ odpověděl mu Bruce, jelikož ptačí dvojice týmu se nadále věnovala hře. 

Cinkl výtah a vyšel z něj samotný Tony Stark. „Ahoj, Pete,“ zazubil se na svého pseudo-syna a rozcuchal mu vlasy. „Jak ses dneska měl?“

„Skvěle, pane Starku! Z testu z biologie mám A+ a navíc je víkend, takže jinak se vlastně mít nemůžu.“

Zasmál se, objal ho kolem ramen a navigoval skrz obývák. Miloval Peterovu dětskou radost a vzrušení, kterým vždycky dokázal rozjasnit den komukoli, s kým přišel do styku. „Co kdyby ses zašel převléct do něčeho pohodlného, já nám mezitím připravím sendviče, vrhneme se na tvoje úkoly a pak zamíříme do dílny?“ Věděl, že Peter, jakožto správný nerd, by nepřijal opačné pořadí. Vždycky argumentoval, že když je udělá hned, bude mít pak víkend volný a nebude se muset stresovat ani z možnosti zapomenutí, o níž zrovna dvakrát nestál. 

Zuřivě přikývl, na tváři obrovský úsměv. „Děkuju, pane Starku!“ 

Prosvištěl do svého pokoje. Ačkoli odmítl stát se oficiálním členem Avengers, mnohokrát jim bojoval po boku a účastnil se i některých misí. Navíc, vzhledem k jeho častému pobytu na základně, mu vlastní pokoj, kde se cítil jako doma, přišel vhod. 

Převlékl se do pohodlných tepláků a natáhl na sebe jednu mikinu s logem MIT, která kdysi patřila panu Starkovi a jíž po jedné noci, kdy ji přes něj jeho mentor přehodil v laboratoři místo deky, tak trochu přivlastnil. Tony ji nicméně nechtěl zpátky, naopak se společně s ostatními uculoval nad tím pohledem, protože i přestože Tony nebyl kdovíjak vysoký, Peterovi ta mikina byla veliká a on v ní vypadal neskutečně roztomile. Teda, roztomileji. 

Brzy společně v kuchyni svačili připravené sendviče a věnovali se úkolům. Tedy zejména Peter, Tony oproti tomu procházel papíry do SI, které jindy nestihl udělat (v překladu: které se mu jindy nechtělo dělat, protože vynalézání v dílně bylo mnohem zábavnější). Jen občas ho Peter vyrušil od práce, když si nevěděl rady s nějakým problémem, či když chtěl zkontrolovat, jestli má správné výsledky. (Někdy mu pomáhal i Bruce, ale dnes jen naslouchal.) 

Plus, při tomhle jejich týdenním rituálu bylo zaručeno, že Tony samotný se taky dokonce nají, takže to byla dvojitá výhra. 

Brzy se i doposud trénující Avengeři dostavili nahoru, takže nastala další vlna vítání, a nakonec se k nim připojili i Clint se Samem. Chvíli si povídali, vyptávali se Petera, co je nového, a on s radostí odpovídal a rozesmíval Avengers svými teenagerskými dramaty. 

Nakonec se přeci jen Tony s Peterem omluvili z debaty a zamířily do dílny, kde je čekalo vylepšování obleků. Včera na hlídce se Peterovi „nějakým zázrakem“ pokazil pravý metač pavučin, a rozhodně to nebylo proto, že tam schytal zásah nožem. Ne-e. 

~~~

Co však oni nemohli vědět, bylo, že nahoře nad v obývacím pokoji Sam s Clintem plánovali pomstu Peterovi. A proč že to? 

Řekněme, že zatímco HYDRA agenti možná měli radost z šípů, jež za sebou při letu trousily růžový prášek, Clint teda rozhodně nadšený nebyl. (Zejména když mu jeden šíp bouchl před očima a zasypal jeho i protivníka růžovou barvou.)

A proč že se do toho míchal i Sam, když jemu tentokrát uškozeno nebylo? No, řekněme, že k dobrým žertíkům on se vždycky rád hlásí. 

„Víš,“ poznamenal Sam zamyšleně, když tak s Clintem nesli tři krabice plné pavouků k Peterově pokoji, „já radši ani nechci vědět, kde jsi jich sehnal tolik.“

„Řekněme, že mám hodně známostí,“ zazubil se tajemně. 

Natasha se pro sebe uchechtla a dál pokračovala s vybíráním špíny zpod nehtů pomocí jednoho ze svých nožů. „Kecy. Prolézal ventilace a skladiště v S.H.I.E.L.D.u skoro pět hodin, aby jich sehnal tolik.“

„Nat!“ zasténal Hawkeye, zatímco ostatní se rozesmáli. 

„A to jsem ještě nevytáhla fotky,“ zaculila se agentka, ovšem s tím pomstychtivým leskem v očích měl ten pohled k nevinnosti daleko. 

Clint na ni vyplázl jazyk a okamžitě se schoval za Sama, očekávaje, že po něm ten nůž hodí. Útok však tentokrát nepřišel, ale ona se na něj pořád pobaveně zubila.

„Chudák Peter,“ vzdychla Wanda, když dvojice šprýmařů pokračovala s chystáním žertíků. „Za tohle bych vás já asi zabila.“

„Proto nejdeme po tobě,“ odvětil chytře Wilson. „Navíc, je to Spider-Man. Kdyby mu pavouci vadili, neměl by takové alter ego, jaké má, no ne?“

„Možná. Ale i tak asi nemusí být zrovna příjemné vejít do pokoje a objevit tam – je tohle tarantule?!“

„Jeden by nevěřil, co v S.H.I.E.L.D.u najde.“

Scarlet Witch se oklepala s hrůzou vepsanou ve tváři. „Už nikdy mě tam nedostanete.“

~~~

Bruceovi se podařilo ty dva vytáhnout z dílny až o půl sedmé na večeři, a kdyby nebylo Peterova šíleného metabolismu, kvůli němuž musel jíst i více než Steve, patrně by tam zůstali mnohem delší dobu.

Domácích burgerů naštěstí bylo dost, stejně jako každého jídla. Nebýt Starka, jenž jejich stravu financoval, patrně by se nedoplatili. Zejména ve dnech, kdy na návštěvu zavítal Thor.

Chvíli se hádali o tom, jaký film si pustí dnes večer, co budou mít k jídlu zítra a na koho připadne umýt nádobí. Kdyby je někdo pozoroval zdálky, mohl by říct, že vypadali jako jedna velká šťastná chaotická rodina, a svým způsobem to byla pravda.

Nakonec nádobí umyli Peter s Tonym (a Steve je po chvilce sledování zdálky vyhnal pryč z kuchyně, když bylo více vody na zemi než ve dřezu), načež tedy Peter prohlásil, že se zajde osprchovat a převléct.

Na tenhle okamžik všichni čekali. Usazeni na pohovce v obýváku zvědavě těkali pohledem k chodbě s jeho pokojem.

Ať už čekali cokoli, křik, jenž uslyšeli, to nebyl. V Peterově hlase zaznívala čirá panika a strach a oni okamžitě vyběhli za ním.

~~~

Peter opravdu nečekal, že když otevře dveře, všude po podlaze polezou pavouci, a rozhodně nebyl připravený na sklípkana, jenž si hověl na jeho polštáři.

Když však ucítil, že mu cosi leze po ruce, a uviděl, že mu po předloktí poklidně leze vlčí pavouk, neudržel křik. Trhl rukou, aby ze sebe pavouka shodil, a roztřeseně ustoupil o krok dozadu, kde však zakopl o práh. Ani se nepokoušel zvednout, místo toho se pozpátku plazil pryč, dokud zády nenarazil o protější stěnu, neschopen učinit jakýkoli další pohyb.

Dech se mu zadrhl v krku, ruce se mu klepaly. Neviděl osmero dospělých, kteří se shromáždili okolo něj, měl před sebou jenom místnost s miliardou pavouků, a ze vzpomínek se mu jasně vybavovala bolest, jíž zažíval po tom kousnutí, které změnilo celý jeho život.

Chvěl se a nemohl dýchat, nedostávalo se mu vzduchu, obklopovali ho pavouci –

„Dýchej, Petere,“ uslyšel najednou jemným, přesto nesmlouvavým hlasem.

Jenže on nemohl. Nemohl, _nemohl_, nedalo se nadechnout a za chvíli si tím vším projde znova, bože, jen to ne.

„Petere,“ vyrušil ho znova ten hlas. „Petere, poslouchej mě, ano? Ty můžeš dýchat, musíš se nadechnout. Soustřeď se na můj dech, ano? Dýchej se mnou, Pete, no tak, já vím, že to zvládneš.“

Zoufale hledal po původci toho hlasu, a když ho nahradily pravidelné výdechy a nádechy, pokusil se upnout veškerou svou pozornost na ně.

Trhaně, lapavě se nadechl, jako tonoucí se člověk.

„Výborně, Petere. Teď vydechni. Správně. A teď se zase nadechni.“

Poslouchal ten hlas, jeho nádechy se stávaly delšími a pravidelnými, až nakonec dýchal zcela sám a normálně, možná jen lehce zrychleně.

Jako kdyby mu sňali nějakou clonu z očí, pohled se mu rozjasnil a on uviděl známé vřelé hnědé oči společně s typickou bradkou a neuhlazenými vlasy.

Najednou se octl v objetí, svíraly ho silné paže a svalnaté tělo kolem něj vytvářelo hradbu a on konečně věděl, že je v bezpečí.

Neuvědomil si, že mu z očí stékají slzy, dokud nezabořil tvář do ramene svého učitele a nerozplakal se naplno. Za jiných okolností by se možná i styděl, že brečí před Avengers (Avengers!), ale teď se nemohl přimět cítit se zahanbeně.

Tony šeptal uklidňující slova a hladil ho po zádech, dokud se od něj Peter po několika minutách dobrovolně neodtáhl. Když si plně uvědomoval, co se stalo, sklopil pohled k zemi, neschopen dívat se panu Starkovi do očí. „P-promiňte, já –“

„Ani se neopovažuj omlouvat, Mladej,“ přerušil ho Tony okamžitě. Chytil ho za bradu a donutil ho pohlédnout mu do očí. „Nikdy se za tohle neomlouvej, jasné?“

Nemohl odpovědět slovně, takže jenom přikývl a nechal se znovu obejmout.

„Víš, co to bylo?“ zeptal se vynálezce po chvíli.

„Záchvat paniky,“ přiznal. „Já, um, občas je mívám… ale není to nic vážného, opravdu.“

Tony vzdychl, v očích smutek. „Pete, panické záchvaty jsou vážné. Ani jsem nevěděl, že jimi trpíš, proboha.“

Chvíli bylo ticho, dokud se neozval Bruce, čímž dvojici připomněl, že ostatní jsou pořád kolem a jen je sledují. „Hádám, že tentokrát byli spouštěčem ti pavouci?“

„Jo,“ hlesl.

„Ale proč?“ Clint si frustrovaně vjel rukama do vlasů. Měl to být žert, nechtěl tomu klukovi způsobit panický záchvat, pro všechno na světě. „Vždyť jsi Spider-Man!“

„To je proto, že mě kousl radioaktivní pavouk,“ vysvětlil tichým hlasem. Nikdo až na Bruce a Tonyho nevěděl, jak své schopnosti získal, a ani ti neznali celou verzi, ale usoudil, že teď by jim to mohl prozradit. „Já, um, byli jsme na školním výletě v Oscorpu, a já jsem se omylem dostal do místnosti plné geneticky upravených pavouků nebo tak něco. Bylo jich tam strašně hodně, lezli po mně, padali mi na hlavu a já jsem se nejprve nemohl dostat ven, ale nakonec se mi podařilo je setřást.“

Neklidně se otřásl při té vzpomínce a Tony samovolně upevnil stisk okolo jeho ramenou. „No a jeden z nich mě kousl,“ pokračoval. „Další dva týdny jsem strávil v horečkách nakloněný nad záchodem a bolelo mě naprosto všechno. Omylem jsem si zlomil ruku, když jsem stiskl moc pevně, a potom jsem ji musel zlomit znova, protože špatně srostla.

May a Ben mě nevzali do nemocnice jen proto, že jsme na to neměli peníze, a kdykoli byli doma, nějakým zázrakem jsem to uhrál na obyčejný virus. Ta přeměna bolela, a když byl konec, zjistil jsem, že můžu lézt po zdech, mám supersílu a tak podobně, ale to už je další kapitola.“

Na chvíli zavládlo ohromené ticho. „Ty sis tímhle vším prošel sám?“ zeptal se Steve, hlas se mu trochu třásl. Pamatoval si, že i on se musel naučit, jak koordinovat svou sílu, když mu podali supersérum, ale on věděl, co se děje, a měl kolem sebe lidi, kteří mu byli ochotni pomoci.

A Peter přikývl, že ano, opravdu si tímhle vším jakožto čtrnáctiletý prošel sám.

Wanda si rukou zakryla ústa. „To je strašné.“

Lehce se pousmál. „Ale zato mi to přineslo spoustu výhod, takže…“

„Petere,“ vyhrkl najednou Clint. „Strašně se omlouvám. Tohle jsem opravdu nechtěl.“

„Já taky ne,“ přizvukoval rychle Sam. „Vážně. Prosím, odpusť nám to.“

„Nemusíte se omlouvat, nevěděli jste to. A můžeme na tohle všechno zapomenout pod jednou podmínkou.“ Vztyčil prst a dvojice se napjala, očekávajíce, co řekne. „Zbavíte ten pokoj všech pavouků, protože já tam jinak odmítám vlézt.“

Rozesmáli se a on se smál společně s nimi, což znamenalo, že všechno bylo odpuštěno a v pořádku. A jestli ten večer všichni skončili spát na gauči v hromadném objetí, protože Peter nechtěl vejít do svého pokoje přinejmenším do následujícího rána, no, nikomu to nevadilo.


End file.
